Emmy
by CrazyChick15
Summary: Oooo, Ryan's got feelings. Very. Strong. Feelings. Read on, folks! The more you review the more I update!


**Emmy**

**Chapter 1: Judgment Day**

"**Um, hello, can I help you? I'm Julia, the secretary." Julia said behind the counter. The girl looked up. Tall, thin, brunette, and…"You're 27." Emmy Duquesne said in a beautiful southern accent. Julia's jaw dropped. "How did you know that?" Emmy smiled. "Just a trick. Were you born in August?" she asked. Julia's eyes went wide. "Oh my god…" she trailed off. Emmy grinned and said, "Tan skin, Brown eyes…you were born here in August. Oh, could you help me find Calliegh Duquesne?" she finished. "Right here." Said a voice behind her. Turning around, Emmy squealed and ran to her aunt. "Guess what?" Emmy said in a rush. "What?" Calliegh said, just as excited. "I'm going to work here at the lab!" Emmy practically squealed with delight. Calliegh's eyes widened in happy surprise. "Really? You're only 15!" she asked. Emmy grinned a 1000 - watt smile. "Mom signed the papers and everything." Calliegh walked by her side, ready to give her a tour. **

"**Emmy, this is Horatio Caine," Calliegh said, and Horatio nodded and shook Emmy's hand. "Eric Delko," Eric waved, smiling at the new intern. "and Ryan Wolfe." Ryan was reading a case file, and said, "Hi," barely even looking up. Emmy stifled a laugh. She found it funny seeing him like that, because in Texas, well, people looked at you when they said stuff, even if it was a death glare. Ryan finished the case file, and stood up. Emmy's big blue eyes followed Ryan to the case file shelf, and Calliegh smiled, having an idea of what she was thinking. **

"**There's no way he's not guilty. He was the one found with the gun, he had the car, his DNA was all over her, there's no way it wasn't him." Ryan was protesting against Calliegh and Emmy, who both had different ideas. "But Burton was the one who owned the gun used to shoot her, and the bullet was fatal. Mrs. Mann was stealing from her husband, and there are signs that Mr. Mann was just trying to protect himself. It was Curtis Burton. There's no other explanation." Emmy argued. "And besides, judging by the fingerprint analysis, Mr. Mann hadn't even touched it with his bare hands. He probably didn't know it was there. The only prints we found were Curtis'." Ryan glared at her. "Probably didn't know it was there! Are you out of your mind? Unless he has some supernatural power where he can't feel any pain or anything, then he's lying." Calliegh said nothing. Then, "Maybe they worked together." She said. She explained when Emmy and Ryan exchanged confused looks. "Danny knew his wife had a stealing problem, so her set her up." Ryan frowned. "A conspiracy?" he asked. "Right on the dot." Calliegh said as she pulled a cherry from her pancakes.**

**Flashback**

_**Daniel Mann set a quartz watch, a diamond necklace, a pearl bracelet, and a large stone ring on the nightstand, knowing that Louise Mann would be tempted to take it. Meanwhile, Curtis Burton hid in the closet, loading his gun. Mr. Mann went to the restroom, waiting. Louise then went upstairs, saw the jewelry, and took it when she thought no one was looking. As she was putting it in her pocket, Daniel burst into the bedroom. "What are you doing!" he screamed. He lunged at her with the knife and stabbed her, but the wound was shallow enough to stay home and take care of. "What the hell was that for?" She screamed, punching him. Curtis then flew out of the closet, shooting Louise and killing her. The two men then ran around, cleaning up. Soon, the smell was too much and Daniel threw up all over Louise's body. The men ran off, knowing they had a limited time to escape.**_

**End Flashback**

**Emmy and Ryan were in deep thought when she finished, considering her explanation. "That actually sounds good…if we combine the evidence, we could charge both with second degree murder." Emmy thought aloud. "Possibly first." Calliegh nodded, and stood up and said, "You two get the check. Split it evenly." Emmy and Ryan traded disgruntled looks before fishing in their pockets.**

"**Emmy? Hey, time to wake up, honey." Alexx Wood's voice came into focus, and Emmy somehow knew Ryan, Calliegh, and Eric were with her. "Do I have to Calliegh?" she asked without opening her eyes. Ryan was surprised. 'How does she do that?' he mouthed, but Calliegh waved her hand, probably meaning she'd tell him later. "Come on, now, you've got to get up, this case needs you." Alexx coaxed. "No it doesn't, Alexx. Not right now." Alexx glared at her. "Get up, or you'll end up in my morgue." At that moment Emmy's eyes snapped open and she immediately stood up. "That's better. Now, go on. Your victim is waiting." Alexx said, her face softening. Emmy raised an eyebrow. "What, you mean Daniel Mann? Good lord, I could – " "Hey, hey, whoa. We got it. Now, go on. Tear him up for me, okay?" Eric said, and Ryan somehow couldn't help feeling jealous when Emmy smiled back. _She looks so pretty when she does that. Crap! Why am I thinking about her like that?_ Ryan argued with himself. He hadn't even noticed that Emmy had entered the interrogation room. He looked up in surprise, while all the other team members were watching, waiting for her to return. He watched as Emmy did just as Eric asked.**

**On the Inside**

**Emmy slammed the case file on the table, making Daniel Mann jump. She opened to a picture of Louise Mann, his dead wife. "Do you know who that is?" she asked, expecting no answer. She wasn't surprised when she didn't receive one. "That is your _dead wife_. Dead. Shot in the heart. But you knew that, right?" Emmy then pulled out another picture, slightly enjoying taking out all the stress her first case had brought upon her. "And this, Mr. Mann, is the gun found in your pocket. Used in the crime scene. It belongs to Curtis Burton. You know, your partner – in – crime?" Mr. Mann looked to his left at Detective Tripp, licking his lips. Emmy continued. "And you did this all because she was stealing from you? My god, what ever happened to good solid divorce lawyers and a judge?" Emmy looked at Mr. Mann, who looked right back. "It wasn't just that. She – " "She what? She told you that it wouldn't do any good, and you'd just be giving her to someone else to deal with?" Emmy interrupted. Mr. Mann's eyes widened in surprise. "We have the tape. Do yourself some good, Mr. Mann," she said in barely a whisper, "and write down your confession." She put a notebook and a pen down on the table, and Mr. Mann, sighing in defeat, took it and began to write.**

**Was that fun or what?**

**When Emmy came out, she was smiling her signature 1000 – watt smile. Calliegh looked at her, biting her lip. Emmy's face brightened even more when she said, "He's writing his confession now." Calliegh grinned, and Eric said, "Even better, Curtis Burton confessed _and _agreed to testify against Mr. Mann. We'd better go let H know what's going on." "I already know." Lo and behold, Horatio Caine was standing right behind them. He walked up to Emmy and smiled. "How do you feel?" Emmy smiled too, and said, "Good. I feel real good." **

**It was the day of the trial. Curtis Burton and Daniel Mann would come in at different times, as not to upset anyone. Reporters were all around, telling the cameras about Emmy, being only fifteen years old, solving one of the biggest cases in Miami to date. Ryan went for Erika Sykes, but Emmy held him back, and that alone kind of made him feel like kissing her on the spot, even though she was just touching his arm. _How in the world does she do that?_ He'd been wondering that since he met her. He'd have to control himself. As he walked inside with the rest of the team, he decided that he'd just have to imagine popping someone in the mouth if they kissed Emmy. **

**Trial "Script" (A dialogue kind of thing, don't ask)**

**Officer: All rise;**

**Officer: You may be seated.**

**Judge: We are here today to witness the trial of Daniel James Mann and Curtis David Burton for the murder of Louise Mann. If they are charged, they could spend the rest of their lives in prison, or worse. Mrs. Brown, the prosecutor, and Ms Moore, the Defense Attorney. Mrs. Linn, do you have any witnesses to bring to the stand?**

**Mrs. Linn: The prosecution calls Emmy Duquesne to the stand.**

**Officer: Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?**

**Emmy: I do.**

**Judge: You may proceed, Mrs. Brown.**

**Mrs. Brown: Thank you. Miss Duquesne, you arrived at the crime scene at what time?**

**Emmy: Around 5:30 in the morning, possibly 5:32. Either way, I was the first CSI on the scene.**

**Mrs. Brown: Okay, and you're the one who found out that it was a conspiracy?**

**Emmy: …Well, not just me, but Ryan Wolfe and Calliegh Duquesne, my aunt, and then me.**

**Mrs. Brown: Thank you. No more questions, your honor.**

**Judge: Does the defense have any questions for Miss Duquesne?**

**Miss Moore: Yes, your honor.**

**Judge: You may proceed.**

**Miss Moore: Thank you. Miss Duquesne, you state that Mr. Mann seemed to finally cooperate after you, say, "laid it out for him?"**

**Emmy: He did seem to confess only after I told him that we had enough evidence to prosecute him, and that he could possibly get a deal if he confessed.**

**Miss Moore: Interesting. Now, what I'm about to ask you may be a bit humiliating, but you'll have to answer it.**

**Emmy: Okay, but – **

**Miss Moore: Are you having a relationship with Ryan Wolfe?**

**Emmy: I – **

**Miss Moore: This video tape shows that you – **

**Mrs. Brown: Objection, this is about the murder of Louise Mann, not one of my witnesses – **

**Miss Moore: Your honor, I'm sorry, but if they are having a relationship it may close this case altogether, and I'm sure nobody wants that.**

**Judge: Overruled. Continue, Miss Moore.**

**Miss Moore: Thank you. Now, this video shows that you and Mr. Wolfe checked into the Marriott at 10:32pm last night. What were you doing?**

**Mrs. Brown: Objection – **

**Judge: Overruled. Answer the question, Miss Duquesne.**

**Emmy: We shared a hotel room that night because it was cheaper.**

**Miss Moore: Why did you even do it?**

**Emmy: I'm sorry, but you've never had your house repainted? My parents' house was being repainted, and Ryan's was getting his carpet cleaned, something his apartment company does every six months.**

**Miss Moore: …No more questions, your honor.**

**Judge: You may step down, Miss Duquesne.**

**The Trial has ended; Mr. Mann pled guilty and has been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Mr. Burton pled guilty as well, and was sentenced to life in prison with possible chance of parole.**

**As soon as Emmy stepped out of the courthouse, she pulled her shoes off and walked barefoot across the grass. "All I could really think about was how much it hurt to walk in these things!" she said to Ryan, who was kind of feeling odd, even though that wasn't even the word for it. He was still upset with Eric about that smile, even though it was _just_ a smile (or was it more?), and he couldn't exactly figure out what he thought about Emmy. Was it that smile? Or those big blue eyes? Whatever it was, he'd have to find out.**


End file.
